Adventuring in Tierra Verde
Classes 'Barbarian' From the deeply-rooted Yamabushi of Higashi-Rei to the murderous roving bandits of Ryedale, Barbarians can be found in almost every part of Tierra Verde. 'Clador' The Three Tribes of Clador’s Northern reaches are probably the most prolific, counting large numbers of barbarians in all three of the tribes. The Durlond tribe in particular are famed for their ferocity and skill of arms, and are famous for being able run as fast as horses and wield weapons whose size are comparable to a giant’s. Also hailing from Clador are the Aldman Raiders of Alderlakes in the North-West, whose love of battle spreads across both land and sea. Frequently doing battle with the Lycanths of the Bifrost and the Navies of Levon and the Costa Del Sol, they are seasoned warriors and sailors with a love of feast and fighting. Of Ryedale come the Bandit Kings and their hordes, whose claim to fame comes both with their reckless abandon and cunning guile. Preferring stealth and guerrilla tactics, the barbarians of the Bandit Kingdoms are called thugs and cowards by many, going by the adage “Better to run away and gut ‘em while they’re sleeping than to give ‘em a fair fight”. In the Mercenary Kingdom of Dern, barbarians can always find work. The proud legacy of the battle-tested region lends well to the development of barbarians, and there is no shortage of eager youths ready to heft their swords for battle. 'Higashi-Rei' In Higashi-Rei, the Yamabushi of Nori’s jungle-covered mountains embody the concept of silent fury completely – a raging inferno of power lying beneath tranquil surface. They train in hidden shrines deep within the mountains, often embarking on long pilgrimages around Higashi-Rei and Tierra Verde. The northern warriors of the Arebis-based Kraad Clan are also often barbarians. Their detractors call them undisciplined and savage, while their allies respect them for their determination and ferocity. 'New Suel' From New Suel ride the barbarian hordes of the Sandsea Khaganates, feared across arid lands as swift and relentless warriors, razing towns and cities from atop their hardy and fierce horses. Raised in the saddle, the Khagan’s hordes are expert horsemen who fight with both sword and bow. 'Aegia' Aegians hailing from the tropical Krakengard Isles are often barbarians, swift hunters who burst from the waters to slay their foes. Barbarians are seldom found amongst the "civilised" Aegian lands however, and they are looked down upon as lacking discipline and focus. 'Sanhedrin' The Sanhedrin count many barbarians in their numbers. In particular, the Nazirites of New Suel possess a large number of barbarians, their toughness and strength lending well to the Sanhedrin’s nomadic desert life. 'Bard' Bards can be found all over Tierra Verde, weaving tales and inspiring people of all walks. Most notable are the Broken Skalds, noble warrior-poets who inspire their comrades with epic tales of old. Branches of silver bells. The Nemhain are powerful-voiced women who accompany soldiers into battle, spurring them into fury and striking fear into their enemies with their chants and battlecries. Black dresses and long red hair like flaming weaving torches. Clerics '''are amongst the broadest classes in Tierra Verde. Wherever there is faith, there are Clerics. In Sol Invictus the chief deity is, unsurprisingly, Sol Invictus. Their church is led by the Grand Praetor. In the Sovereign Nation, clerics venerate Siphus through their God-King Salvius Drusus Sin. Across the rest of Godsward, Libra and Jacob are the most commonly worshipped deities, with temples of Sif, Aulsfare, Achaea and Costus also common. In Aldebaran, worship is mostly split between atheism and the veneration of Ozaryel, the One True God. Many scholars believe this to be the very same deity as Moloch, something the True God’s worshippers hotly refute. While it seems like an oxymoron, Clerics dedicated to Atheism do exist, believing that divine power is false and can is generated not by Gods but by Faith itself. The people of Aldebaran name them Ur-Priests. Clerics of Nori and Elbon are usually divine warriors who commune Ancestors to give knowledge of upcoming battles. They are strategists, warriors and diviners, who often hold important places in the army. Cleric is usually the favoured option of the Miko, who watch over the lands with a careful eye. The clerics of HOST are often devoted to Sol Invictus, the day star, and are often part of the division known as the Silver Crucible, who specialize in aid, crafting arms and armor, and dealing with Undead. Sanhedrin rarely have clerics, but when they do, they are usually found in the service of Jakobi, the patron of the Sanhedrin. '''Druids are held in much esteem in Elbon, where they act as High Priests and community leaders. Sickles. Many of the Weyland tribe are primarily druids, and much of their culture revolves around that fact. Blood druids are not uncommon in Southern Clador, stretching from the Auroch Plains to Candlewaste. These druids venerate Macha and place heavy emphasis on animal sacrifice and the workings of blood magic. The Nemhain are powerful-voiced women who accompany soldiers into battle, spurring them into fury and striking fear into their enemies with their chants and battlecries. Black dresses and long red hair like flaming weaving torches. Druids are not uncommon in Aegia, often dwelling in marshy regions in communion with nature. In battle, they often lead fierce reptiles and swarms of wasps to destroy their foes. Fighters make up the backbone of Oron’s armies. Every nation has its fighters. The most famous fighters hail from the Mercenary Kingdoms of Dern. Masters of every weapon, they pride themselves in skill and adaptability. They are the NAMEHERE. Aldebaran too shares its fair share of melee masters, but theirs are far more focused, concentrating on bladed weapons like the Espada and the Great Falchion. They are known as Swordsages. Nori has a prolific Fighter culture, with their armies mastering the use of the guisarme, katana and longbow as well as mounted combat. Levon’s fighters are famed among the lands as expert horsemen, fighting from atop their fierce steeds with their feared Cavalry Axes. The legionnaires of Aegia are strictly trained formation-fighters and marines, bearing down on the enemy from both sea and land. Rangers are often loners, wandering the wilds alone. However, there are a few scattered orders, who gather together to discuss the state of their territories. The largest of which are the Storm Runners of Lightning Ridge and the Hunter’s Vigil of Snowbourne. Rangers are also the primary make-up of the Danu tribe. Despite their focus on nature, Elbon has very few actual rangers. Arebis, however, makes good use of rangers in its armies, traversing difficult terrain and setting deadly ambushes for their enemies. There are many rangers in the wastes of Aldebaran, where they are primarily explorers and adventurers striking out into the wilderness to find valuable resources and fertile land. Sanhedrin are often rangers, mastering the use of the javelin and thrown-spear. Aegian rangers are often marines, infiltrating enemy camps by the ocean and forests, deadly skirmishers who can appear on the shores at night and disappear before the sunrise. Rogues are to be found wherever there is profit to be turned. The Union of Butchers, Bakers and Candlestick Makers in Malus city is one of the most infamous rogue’s guilds in all of Clador. Almost all guilds in Sin double as thieves’ guilds, from banks to blacksmiths to churches, each delicately balanced in the web of political intrigue that is Sin. The rogues of Levon often choose the vocation of sailor, eager to join the privateer fleets of the Fourth Shore and claim some loot in foreign ports. Sanhedrin rogues are greatly feared by those who have heard of them - Their ability to shift through natural areas like ghosts make them deadly assassins. Many nobles of Aldebaran are rogues, experts in the field of duelling, both with swords and with words. Little needs to be said for the Assassins of Aldebaran or the Shinobi of Ozu, who are the masters of stealth, disguise and the silent kill. Monks can be found in tiny scattered groups all across Tierra Verde. These expert pugilists are often viewed with the same wonder that wielders of magic are. In Malus, the school of Savate has grown very popular, and is taught to the famed Marxmen of the City Watch. The Brawlers of the bandit clans are feared throughout Ryedale as slavers and raiders, men strong enough to wrestle bears to submission. The sect known as the Three Thunders dwells in the crags of Lightning Ridge, where they seek to temper their bodies with the speed of lightning and the strength of a raging river. The Lodge of Costus wander Clador as travellers and traders, and are notorious for their haggling and silver palms. They focus on non-lethal and improvised combat, using whatever is at hand to defend themselves from attackers. Some Sanhedrin follow the path of the empty-handed warrior, often living in solitude away from their peers, meditating on the mysteries of the universe. These hermits are sometimes called upon to lend sagely advice and valuable insight to the community. Paladins are quite rare in Tierra Verde. Outside of the Topaz Knights, very few feel the call to fight evil that was once so prevalent in the world. Those who do usually end up within the ranks of the Order, or cooperating with it to some extent, working as humanity’s guardians against monsters and the Black Lands. However, smaller orders of Paladins do exist, usually found as lawmen and martial officers working in the name of Libra or Sif. Despite their emphasis on goodness and the divine, neither Sol Invictus nor Elbon count many paladins in their fold. Keepers of Vulkan’s churches are often Paladins, as well as smiths, farmers, builders and many other vocations. The Knight Vindicators are an unusual branch of Paladin who do not uphold the virtues of Good. Instead, they work in the name of Law, punishing those who would break the sacred laws of Oron. Sorcerers are rare individuals whose innate power separates them from the rest of the world. Unlike Wizards, they are often heavily involved within the political events and wars of their fellow men. Draconic sorcerers are most often found in and around Sol Invictus. Elemental and Fey sorcerers can be found anywhere. Sorcerers wielding raw arcane energies are most often found in around Fogreach and Arebis, while sorcerers of fiendish or infernal heritage are found mostly in Sin. Arebis has several sorcerous clans, and the nurturing of these gifts is highly encouraged. Some of the Yamabushi of Nori focus exclusively on their magical heritage, becoming masters of fire and stone. '''Wizards '''are an esoteric group in Tierra Verde, usually found working away from the squabbles and petty disputes of the “common people” in favour of their own research. They are often haughty and aloof and rarely involve themselves with world events. There are three official Universities in Clador where wizards train: The Magiery of Malus City, the Auran Academy of Archaven, and the University of Blackhost. All three of these Universities have ties to the near-mythical Oron City, which seems to exist outside of the problems of the world at large. The Scarlet Magi are also prolific wizards, but rarely take on novices – To join them, you are either trained from birth, or are already an accomplished wizard. Wizards are not uncommon in Oni communities, where they are astrologers, scholars and leaders. Sanhedrin communities are similar in this regard as well, where Wizards are often a vital part of their tribal councils.